


Changeling

by Cannibalmariku



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Abuse, Age Difference, F/M, Kidnapping, Lolita, Manipulation, Rape/Non-con Elements, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 06:16:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12270594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cannibalmariku/pseuds/Cannibalmariku
Summary: Mariku falls in love with a girl that frequents his shop. Her soft voice and kindness draws him in with a sort of kindness he has never known, But not all love is mutual. Mariku helps her escape her abusive father, but at what cost? Set in 1940's America, ( Lolita esq) AU.





	1. Neon Angels

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews are appreciated and motivation! Thank you!

He stared into the abyss, the abyss that was this small tender girl- those soft hazel eyes and that warm inviting smile. Those eyes that were like the deepest pools of his own suffering and illness with so many complex layers of color. Her body was Rome and his soul was Christ nailed to a biting and splintering cross.

So far gone, He hardly minded that his soul would be forever damned for the thoughts that plagued the older males own mind. None of it mattered, the only thing that did matter was this perpetual girl child, only sixteen- that sat across from him in a shabby little diner on the border of the city. Bluish green fake leather seats and retro looking furnishings. Black and white floor tile in a checker board fashion. Her legs were swinging back and forth and tapping at his own playfully every now and again, a soft smile curling up the corners of his mouth. Her lips a rosy pink as they wrapped delicately around her straw. She sipped lazily at a concoction of melted strawberry and vanilla ice cream, the straw making an unpleasant sipping sound as she hit the bottom of her glass. But to him, the sound was just like the rest of the people in that diner. Unimportant, forgotten and nonexistent.

None of them held this pure naked innocence and unadulterated light about them. Not like the artificial halo that cascaded over the top of her head from the window, neon lights across the street by the small motel of which they made their temporary residence.

He could hardly believe it.. it was like a dream. This little fawn that had eaten from his hand so easily.. following the trail without much question. They were 'friends' after all he supposed.

He was in heaven. This was his heaven as he sat quietly with his little protegee.

As he gazed at her face, he wore that same friendly, gentle smile he always presented her with. The one he had flashed her time after time when she had come to the soda fountain. It was so odd, he never once before felt himself to intrigued by such a young girl. No other little doe eyed skirt had garnered any more then a normal plain smile he gave all the customers. His job had been so trivial.. despite her beauty it had not simply been her looks that caught his attention in all honesty. It was her kindness... her gentle nature.

.~.~.~.

Mariku Ishtar was an immigrant who had come to America as a child with his family from Egypt. He was now twenty-five years old. He had a simple life, two brothers and a sister, a father... their mother had died while giving birth to his youngest brother Malik. They had been devastated but they carried on, their father taking to drinking as he grew older. He could be in all honesty a very nasty man. Religious and set in his ways and intolerant, he passed when Mariku was a teen from alcohol poisoning.

Despite the hardships, Mariku and his siblings had got along rather well. Mariku and Rashid working to help support them as Malik was still a child, leaving Isis to care for him. That was until a cold, quit December evening when Mariku had slipped, taking to alcahol not long before as their father did. Isis ended up on the floor with a black eye, bruises and a broken nose. Mariku was kicked out and spent the night in a jail cell. His family no longer wanted anything to do with him. Mariku never came home, finding his way to a nearby town where he set up his new life -his family- he came to find out, had left their home their father had bought to move to the city. Malik was old enough now to get his own job and despite the house being paid off, it seemed it held to many memories of their father and Mariku. So the house was left to rot.

Except it wouldn't be anymore. having done his time in prison and saved up every penny from his long shifts, Mariku had decided on returning to take over the house. he'd get a job as a mechanic or something in that town, it's not as if anyone would recognize him that wasn't family. They never got out much as kids. However it had not been in his plan until rather last minute that he would be coming home with a guest.

They had known each other for several months now, every day the bubbly girl would come into his work place, not necessarily to buy something all the time- which his boss was not happy about. Mariku would never object though, she'd hop up onto the bar stool, her thin legs dangling as she'd invest herself in some book or school work, sometimes asking for water. Often times she didn't even speak. Even if other girls from her school would come and chatter among themselves and greet her she never seemed very invested. Sometimes.. Mariku had noticed the slightest bit of bruising peeking out from the ends of her sleeves. The occasional bandages on her knees and scuffing as if she had fallen several times. He had written it off in his mind as just a clumsy child, most children or teens tended to rough house with siblings or not pay much attention when preforming a task. It was very likely the poor dear was unlucky.

Over time, the girl had warmed up to him more and more. Starting off with little conversations about the weather, questions about the school work she was working on or just.. asking how Mariku's day was.

This young girl knew nothing of what Mariku had done in his past and how he had lived. She knew nothing about his time in prison and how disgusting he had been to his sister. She welcomed his friendship with open arms and a naive sort of innocence. In her mind, Mariku was a gentle man who's presence she grew to enjoy and feel comfortable around him. Mariku was aware that he was not well.. some sort of mental issues that were never diagnosed, doctors or therapists were so expensive, he had simply learned to live with his manic thoughts at times. There were days when her presence was like a gentle warmth near him and he wouldn't pay much attention to her aside from the occasional glance or offer for more water... then there were days when his mind would become so fixated on her, and those tended to come after they started talking. He'd think about her even if they weren't making eye contact, her skirt, her hair, her eyes, hr soft voice, the way she would bite her lip in thought over her assignment. She had learned his name, taking note of when he seemed stressed or upset and offer calming words to him when the rush would die down and people would leave. He recalled on one occasion when he had cut himself rather badly on the metal behind the counter top and blood poured from his palm. How quickly that small girl had hopped up on the counter and asked for his hand to bandage it.

She was so sweet to him... no one had ever been so sweet to him, she had to be an angel of sorts. As if god was finally having mercy on him despite his sins and cruelty. He had begun to notice.. he'd have very graphic and malicious intrusive thoughts, though some resonated more then others. Ones with her crying and begging him to stop with her torn cloths and breathless voice. Ones where she would place her hand over his heart and trail it down his chest. Thoughts of himself grabbing her roughly like he would do with a woman his age.

Possessiveness... the feeling tended to flood him when he'd see her. If any other little boys came around trying to prod at her and how he would cast them threatening looks. Mariku was not entirely conscious of it, but it seemed the cogs in his brain were shifting and had been shifting into a place where he felt rather detached from everything besides her. Perhaps even.. having thoughts of snatching her up one day. taking her far away from it all and keeping her to himself. Then... then it seemed the angel of mercy had smiled on him the night before when he was about to lock up. The sweet, warm girl standing in the doorway as the lights were dimmed and he held his coat in his arms. He hadn't even realized it had been raining until he looked at her and she was drenched to the bone. Her small frame shaking as her long brunette hair clung to her neck and face, red rimmed eyes and what looked like a large bruise around her neck shaped like a hand. The image alone caused a horrified look to pass his features. She looked like she was about to speak, and then she broke down. unable to even forum a sentence as she stumbled over to him, clinging to him. Gasping and struggling to breath between harsh sobs. Puzzled and concerned, he simply held her tightly. Petting the back of her head to try and comfort the weeping and wounded dove.

How wonderful was the irony? how precise and amusing. He did not need to kidnap her, she came willingly. Begging to be taken far away, and so he would grant her that wish. He had not pride despite wanting to know who had dared to lay a hand on what was his... his. Yes, she belonged to him, he liked how that sounded. Never really having much to his name until now, he felt he cradled a cherub in his palm more valuable then any gem or gold. The soft mutterings of 'My father.' We're all he received and all he needed. One day, he'd have to make him pay... but for now he was concerned about her and getting her out of the cold into his car.

No more waiting, no more planning. That night, they left in his car. Neither one even bothering to look back at the fading sign in the distance.

.~.~.~.

It had been getting rather late, the sign hanging by the door clearly reading that the diner closed at eight. It was about seven thirty now and part of him wished they could stay like this forever. Sitting at the little booth, gazing at his new prize with such gentle fondness. No one else in the building aside from the thoughtful waitress he scrubbed away at one of the tables.

He had been so lost in thought he almost didn't register that she had spoken to him.

"Hm...?" A low hum left him as he blinked, his mind seeming to come back to the girl flashing him a grin across the table.

"I said it's so weird seeing you out of uniform. usually you wear those white dress shirts and pants. But you look so.. normal now." She giggled softly, covering her mouth. Mariku looked down, not really thinking much of it all. It wasn't that much different... just a red dress shirt with his normal black slacks. A light brown jacket resting on his shoulders. He supposed it would be odd though to her considering the only time she saw him was at work. He'd always seen her in her skirts and blouses though. Occasionally a sun dress that complimented her figure or shorts. Part of him hoped she packed those shorts..

Clearing his throat, he stood and motioned for her to come along. leaving his money on the table and watching her carefully as they left the little shop. He felt he had to keep an eye on her. Even if she walked in front of him he couldn't take his eyes off her in fear this wasn't real.. some sort of sick illusion brought on by his own mental deterioration. That this perfect nymph was not in fact living and breathing before him. Paranoia weighting heavy in the back of his mind by now, he was not stupid.. he would go to jail if the police or someone realized he was assisting a runaway, or worse assume he'd taken her. He hadn't! H-he had wanted to.. but he hadn't! She came on her own. But he knew better, that would never go over in court. if he was caught then they would blame him fully for it.

Serenity skipped along the side of the road into the puddles left behind from the storm, looking both ways before trotting across the street. She was so light in her movements, carefree and giddy. She in her mind no doubt felt she would be free from further abuse and she was now traveling with her good friend Mariku. Of course, there was some lingering thought about returning.. while the little game would be fun for now she knew in her mind she would want to go back after playing cat and mouse. She would want to see her brother again.. maybe she could live with mother? Unbeknownst to her that she would not be going back. Those puddles reflecting neon lights and the dim stars above them. Everything felt so big and yet so small to Mariku. The universe was vast and almost frightening but it seemed his whole world was closing in around this girl. Simplifying it all. Yet... he wanted more. He wanted them to be closer, to feel more in control. He didn't want to be friends anymore.

The chance to look back at that sign from her home town as they drove away the previous night... was the last missed chance she had to see it again. This was not the kind man she knew from the soda fountain. Deep down Mariku knew he was sick and nothing would be changing that. He'd own the galaxies that formed in the freckles on her face and hold innocence in his hands with a painfully tight grip.

She wasn't leaving. Ever.


	2. Blue Moon Motel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ( Reviews are greatly appreciated and motivational to write more.
> 
> This fic will be switching on and off between Mariku and Serenity's perceptions. It is starting out with more of Mariku's thoughts but as it goes on I will be showing more of Serenity's as well with an added sort of overview of the situation. There will also be more dialogue. )

"Blue moon.. you saw me standing alooone~ Without a dream in my heart. Without a love of my own~! "

Energetic feet padded across the floor. Hopping occasionally with a small twirl. Small hips swaying with a sort of youthful charm. She looked so beautiful this way- natural. Mariku sat in a recliner near the corner of the room, watching his new car pet exert herself to the radio. A map in his hand he seemed to neglect now with the small display. He supposed she needed it, not that he would mind either way. 

His eyes catching a glimpse of that purplish bruise around her thin neck. One that vanished behind brunette locks with her vigorous movements making her hair fall just right. The room was dim with the light of one cheap lamp, just enough to give plain greenish walls a moody glow. It wasn't the finest place, not entirely disgusting either. But he had to save as much money as he could until they got to his home town. So for now, it would be the dreary motel with the questionable stains in the carpet. 

He could not help those ever present thoughts that burned in the back of his skull now. Even when she displayed such childish nature. 

Was he sick?

Yes. He was.

There was no denying that, even some part of himself admitted it fully. A loathsome monster for the thoughts he'd had that grew as time went on, just from being close to her. It was not her fault. It was never her fault, she did nothing to warrant this attention he held tightly locked up in his mind waiting to burst. Yet in Mariku's mind, in some way he felt it was her fault. 

A thought he had had at several points in time spent together- could an adult man be friends with a child that was not his own and be close to her like this, without it being predatory? Teachers.. doctors.. things like that he supposed, but he was none of those things. it was not simply that though, it also came down to intent. Through certain levels of appropriate behavior and thoughts there was also intent.

What was his intent?

At first he did not know when things had started off. At first, he simply enjoyed her company in the soda fountain. Her bright smile and kind words. Her sweetness. Things he was not used to in his life from anyone. Even with his own sister she had always had a tone with him of superiority. Of roughness. Though it was from love and discipline Mariku only saw annoyance in his mind. She was not his mother and she had pushed him-... he did not want to think of that now.

All that mattered to Mariku now was that in his mind- he was justified with what he planned. His intent had changed, part of him wondering if her intent could be changed as well. Her wishes... the purpose of her tagging along with him no longer to spite her father but because she wanted to and she lo-!

The sound had not been particularly loud but the movement alone had shocked Mariku back from his thoughts. Watching the smaller form topple over the bed. He hadn't even noticed she'd been jumping on it. He stood immediately, his lips parting to ask her if she was alright but he was met with a surprisingly giddy laugh and a hand grabbing onto his leg to pull herself up. Her movements in a way reminding him of a monkey climbing a tree as she used him as a tool to get to her feet. Hopping up and prancing over to the radio to change the station, Mariku watched after her. Lips parted in slight awe at her light scampering, shaking his head slightly to focus.

"Hey-! I'm not a jungle gym you know?" He huffed, unable to help the twitch of his lips into a small smile. "You could have busted your head wide open..." His tone a bit sharper then he intended perhaps but he made no move to apologize. He was a bit angry, admittedly. Not only from her lack of paying attention but also.. how brief that touch had been? Why did she have to pull away so soon..

"I'm fine! I just slipped is all." She waved a hand, not seeming to notice his sharpness at all. Or more so used to being spoken to that way, but this person was not the same. This person only spoke that way to her because he cared- not because he wanted to hurt her. Mariku felt put off initially by her lack of reaction until she chose some other sickeningly sweet love song. One that caused a his jaw to clench. She was teasing him. He knew she was...

Wasn't she?-

His body seemed to relax immediately before he had time to fully register. He was frozen upon warmth enveloping him from his cheek. The soft, light peck to his skin he had not been expecting from petal soft lips brought him back from festering emotions. Blinking as if it would help him register what had just occurred was not in fact some sort of divine hallucination.

For her to touch him was in itself, euphoria. A feeling unlike anything he'd had before really.. lost completely to that temporary bliss as she went back to swaying almost woefully around the room to the dreamy lyrics over the radio. Slowly, he began to come back from that wonderful high note- to his displeasure- watching her as he sat back down in his chair. Content to watch the proverbial nymph rain dance of his muse. She seemed so happy then... free and in her element and perfect. Surely she had no idea that the man she trusted her safety to now was watching her like a cat, sadistically allowing a mouse to skitter in circles. Feline Jaws ready to ensnare and silence it all on a whim.

.~.~.~.

Such a cruel and tempting joke.

Whatever higher power above was mocking him now. Laughing at his inner plight as he sat at the end of the bed, staying very still as to not awaken his sleeping fawn. Moonlight shown in through the slits of thin blinds, along with the artificial neon glow that fluttered on an off from the motel sign. Serenity was sound asleep, long brunette tresses like a halo around her head as she breathed in and out softly. He should not have wanted the things he did.. he should not have been contemplating such evil, vicious things. He was a brute and a sinner and a liar. He deserved to burn in the hottest pit of hell for the rest of eternity after the things he had planned, but it didn't matter now. All that mattered was the glorious heaven he'd indulge in before facing his undeniable punishment.

How could he deny it though? As this helpless girl lay on her side, legs sprawled out and her arms pressed to her small chest tightly in gentle slumber. It would be so easy to caress her like this without her even knowing he felt- just once... Her pale legs exposed fully with the white sheet pulled up to pool around her hips, a twisted apple of temptation presented before him.

Tell tail echoes of thunder in the distance as the only sound breaking through tentative silence, aside from the radio still crooning away with some bleeding heart melody. The lyrics seemed to be in french however and in a way, it soothed him to hear something other then American. The music like a gentle reminder that he felt he did not belong here, even after years of it all some part of him still longed to return to Egypt. With his precious pet of course! They could run away together, out of sight forever from accusing eyes and curious glances and leaving her family only to wonder where that short breath of a life had gone. Even if he had only been a child himself back then, those memories of the dry heat were far more welcome then these annoying humid nights.

He sat like that for a while, growing temptation as the thunder rolled in and she slept through the sounds of nature and of the sorrowful french tune.

A blissfully unaware creature, unaware of the thunder and of his large warm paw gently resting at her ankle that waited for any sign of her stirring. When she did not move, Mariku's hand shifted up higher. His palm smoothing over soft flesh and up to her knee, caressing it with his thumb a moment as his breath caught in his throat. God! He was touching her and it wasn't just her hand or a pat on the head or that wonderful yet entirely to short lived hug they shared when she came to him...

He could smell her, that lovely warm scent that was always so out of reach as he leaned over her a bit. He lay on his side behind her, gazing at her legs as he would occasionally glance at her face to make sure she hadn't woken up. Mariku's heart thudded harshly against his chest, swelling with joy and paranoia as he stole hesitant touches along her thighs with his fingertips. Groping her lightly in random spots he felt needed his attention. He'd been with a woman before, several times in fact.. he was not new to intimacy by any means but they had all been partners his age or older. Eager females that welcomed his aggressive touches and squealed as he'd fondle them lecherously. He enjoyed it and always had, he'd even played with a few boys when he was younger that wanted to experiment with him. He'd always been a sexual person and even as he lay admiring this little beauty he did not look back on any of those encounters with disgust. This was different... he'd never yearned for someone so young in his life this way or ever- sexual games had meant nothing on a deeper level. Mariku never loved anyone.. He was beginning to wonder if love was something he was even capable of until he grew to know this girl. Or so... in his mind, he thought this could be love. Love as he would know it anyway in possessive touches and obsessive thoughts.

He thought, what one more suited to love him back then a young girl? This young girl. Not unlike in his mind a fairy tale she may have no doubt read as a child. One about a fairy princess or a young maiden who's kiss could heal the beast and sooth his brooding heart.

Except, this was not a fairy tale. Serenity was not a fairy and Mariku was not a beast or a misunderstood villain. This was very real and Mariku was loosing himself fast in his delusions. Selfishness consuming the more he admired his bed mates innocence. Reality becoming more and more fleeting from his grip.

Mariku drew his hand away briefly, only to reach down and unbuckle his pants slowly. watching her face closely with every movement he made, pulling down the zipper and taking himself out. Cool air hitting his heated flesh as he gave off a shiver. It would be so easy to grab her and force himself inside- but no... he had to wait. He could wait for his darling just a bit longer and simply admire her for now. With a sharp inhale his hand began to move as he hovered close to her neck, taking in the soft curves of her body. Her small button nose, long lashes and thin lips. How her shoulders hunched a bit in her almost fetal like position. Her fragile and pronounced collar bones. Mariku had thought she was cute before, though he had mostly been focused on her calming voice and presence. Now however, he was beginning to notice just how lovely she really was physically and it did not help his growing predicament as he struggled to keep his breathing even and not awaken her.

What was he doing!?

A voice in the back of his mind seemed to prod at him a moment. A sliver of doubt arising as he paused only to shake his head- returning to his devious fondling of himself. He was doing as he wanted.. sure she was young- but that didn't mean she wasn't mature. She was very mature... intelligent. She'd understand in time, he knew she would! Through his reasoning and internal questioning he had managed to slip up and groan softly. An action that made him freeze up all together and keep his eyes locked on her face. When her eyes did not open immediately he was about to go back to what he was doing, but her eyes did flutter open a second. The longest second he thought he'd ever felt as she shifted a little. Her face nuzzling into the pillow as she let out a soft hum and her body shifting a bit onto her stomach. Mariku didn't move or breath once, staring her down until her movements stopped all together and watching her chest start to slowly rise and fall again.

Mariku's heart practically leaped from his chest in that small instance. He had been so sure he was about to be caught and have to hold her down or make up some excuse- like he would do such things in his sleep... as ludicrous as that was he would have told her anything as to not make her scream and pull away.

Luckily for him, Serenity fell fast into her slumber again and this time with a lovely view of her backside just beneath the thin fabric of her skirt. How he wanted to grab her, feel her squirm beneath him- vicious thoughts flooding him as he stroked a bit faster. Thoughts of how her most intimate parts must have looked and how eventually he wanted to see them. How serene he would feel as she lay bare for him, even better still begging him to give her that much needed affection. He could make some crude guess in his mind as he focused on her thighs peeking out at the end of her skirt. His imagination driving him mad as he tilted his head back, for once since he had started he took his eyes off her to close them. Visualizing that sweet bliss and loosing his self control in blinding ecstasy. The much needed release distracting him a moment from the world around him and in his mind, he was inside her. They were whole and nothing else mattered and she quivered. A perfect image of white light falling over her shoulders as she sat in his lap, her hair bouncing and the pleasured look on her face as she felt that wonderful climax for the first time- the one he had given to her. The one she would only ever get from him. No one else would ever make her feel this way...-

Then, it all melted away. That feeling and her feeling and that image he still clung to even as it faded. He was laying on his back in a pitiful motel, his shame in his hand and spattered over his clothing. The settling reality that Serenity lay next to him in deep slumber. Content and unharmed. It was almost dejecting... how he came down from such a fantasy to this. He was happy to have her with him but he wanted more, and oh, he would have more.. but not fast enough to his liking.

Mariku peeled himself of the bed, locking himself inside the bathroom to clean up despicable mess he had made. He felt no regret really, only frustration and longing. They still had a bit of a drive ahead of them in the morning, His body vibrating impatiently with an aching need that preforming such an act normally sated. This was not the relief and afterglow he was so used to, just another log thrown carelessly and harshly over the growing fire burning in his loins.


	3. And We All Fall Down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ( Reviews are very much appreciated and motivational to write more!
> 
> The following chapter will contain some sensitive subjects. You have been warned. I do not own any Yugioh characters. )

Thick black clouds rolled out in the early hours of the morning to make way for dreamy, pastel hues painting the sky. It seemed almost ironic in a way that the storm had came and gone with their leaving of that shabby little motel, moving on with their journey to his abandoned childhood home. A small sort of pit stop and footnote in their unraveling future. There had been nothing romantic about it honestly but it was the first night he had stayed in the same place as her while she slept. Completely vulnerable to him. A time- though uneventful, aside from his little mishap- he would never forget. How her small hand had latched onto him for support after her fall. Those even, soft breaths in her sleep. It had been all to perfect...

Mariku had instructed his protegee to lay down in the back seat, despite her fidgeting and annoyance, she seemed to finally understand why. Her small delicate hands clutching some teen magazine she'd snatched from the motel, flipping indifferently through the pages. Aside from his own paranoia, Mariku was aware of the world around him and how it worked. He and Serenity looked nothing alike, long brunette tresses and hazel eyes, Her pale skin, Freckles, ect... He a towering man with a dark complexion of ethnic descent, blond locks, lilac eyes and broad features. Aside from the obvious, that he looked nothing like her father, or rather what a stranger would presume to be her father, they were not meant to be in the same class as the standards set in society made clear. One look at them and the police would be hauling him away for many reasons.

As they road along, Mariku had taken the ample opportunity to adjust his mirror now and then. Stealing glances at the girl who seemed enthralled in her trivial magazine, her legs bouncing a bit against the car door and rolling herself into different positions. Of course, making sure to knee the back of his seat each time she resettled herself.

Mariku had been so intrigued with her that he would take his eyes off the road for several seconds at a time. How could she be so perfect to him? Pale thighs temptingly displayed at the hem of her skirt as it fell into her lap. Brunette locks falling over the seat with its impressive length. Focused expression currently scrunching her features as her lower lip rolled between her teeth. Then, as he had brought his focus back to the road after one particularly strained instance of gawking at her legs, his foot slammed on the breaks. A gasp leaving him as the car came to a screeching halt, Effectively sending the girl forward off the back seat and slamming into the backs of the chairs onto the floor.

A fawn stood in the middle of the road just in front of his car. An agitated grunt leaving him at the creatures stunned, frozen body. Completely petrified and ears pointed up at attention.

Mariku honked the horn several times as a small hand grabbed at the back of his arm. Serenity shot up, smacking Mariku in the head with her magazine, an outraged yowl of annoyance escaping her.

"Gee! Thanks for the warning mister- ...?"

Her face twisting into a pout before she finally set eyes on the creature, her face lighting up in a sort of silent awe as she climbed over the seats to plop herself down in the passengers side. "It's a deer!" She squealed excitedly, hopping a little in place as she wasted no time in flinging open the passenger door and scampering out. It all happened so fast his reaction was delayed, but once it all hit him he was moving without thought. Jumping out of the car and dashing over to her, nearly grabbing her roughly by the arm but stopping himself as he stood beside her. Having skidded to a halt on his heels. Her eyes were focused on the animal, hardly noticing his overly panicked reaction. In the moment, he had thought she would run, she'd slip through his dirty fingers and escape him and all at once he felt his sanity slip. She's going to leave! Don't let her go! His head pounding even now as they stood in some remote stretch of road. What if someone drove by? He needed to get her back in the car... 

"Serenity- We need to go..." His tone was soft but still held that air of emergency, one she promptly rolled her eyes at. reaching out a pale hand to try and stroke the frightened creature, kneeling down to be more at it's level. Wide black eyes looking up at him as its thin legs trembled and its ears pivoted. An odd feeling flooding him... guilt? the way the animal was looking at him and how he had almost ended it's life so abruptly. It would have only taken a small amount of power to obliterate it and he had been speeding on top of it all.

His panic had been growing, agitation swelling before he caught sight of what appeared to be the mother standing on the side of the road. promptly, he was grabbing Serenity by the arm and pulling her up to point at the other animal. "Look- leave it alone.. if you touch it she won't take it back.." He was fairly certain that's not how these things worked but he would have said anything to get the girl back in his car and trapped alone with him again. the wide open plain was far to bothersome to think about, far to easy for her to get away.

Serenity gave little argument, sighing as if it were some lost opportunity for her to adopt a wild animal as she watched Mariku coax the frightened fawn out of the street to reunite to it's mother. Returning to her assigned spot laying in the back seat with a defiant huff.

Something about it all bothered him however. Perhaps it was the fear and the look that adult deer gave him. Like it knew what he was.. like all of nature and the universe knew what he was. He spared the small family one last glace and a sinking feeling settling in the pit of his stomach.

'If you do this, you'll destroy her...'

The imagery of if he had hit that creature and the gore spattered over the front of his car... how ironic it would be like some sort of gruesome foreshadowing of fate. Of his little love. Such a selfish, cruel and possessive animal.

It was to late to go back now. He needed her. Despite all the guilt and reality of how wrong he was, he would not go back on all of it now. She was in his car and she trusted him. She did this to herself.

He needed her... She would be alright. She was a strong girl, stiff upper lip...

.~.~.~.

The drive was long and agonizing to his stress levels. Every turn and corner he felt a cop would show up or flag him down. They were so close now, turning onto a long country road. A small house in the distance surrounded by miles of tall unkempt grass that was baked a golden color from the sun. It was nothing like Egypt. It was nothing like what he truly considered home but it was where he had spent most of his life. He could feel himself relaxing a bit as they pulled up. It wasn't the nicest now due to the overgrowth of of plant life and the chipping paint along the side of the house but it was all things he could fix. He would fix, To provide a better place for both of them.

Serenity didn't comment much on it, just grateful to be able to stretch her legs and leave that suffocating car. Doing small twirls as she traced a stick along the dirt. Absently exploring her surroundings.

"It will take some work.. but we can make it look good again." He spoke softly, locking the car up and picking the lock to the front door. It wasn't to bad, it had only been abandoned for about two years. Dust would be the biggest problem as well as chasing out all the spiders and unwanted pests. As he stepped into the living room it was like a wall of memories. All the years of his father being the bristled and violent man set in his ways. His siblings trying hard to make the best of it. It was all so pointless, but none of that mattered now. He would be starting a new life over with his darling and that beast wasn't around anymore to ruin things.

.~.~.~.

To Serenity, this whole thing was like a game.

A little runaway having fun and breaking the rules with her dear friend. Even if she knew little about him, Mariku intrigued her. He was so quiet at times and he seemed troubled. Something that attracted her to him and made her want to comfort him. However she also seemed to seek refuge in him. He had been such a nice, gentle toned man. Not like her loud father and he would never hurt her. She thought at least he seemed like he couldn't. Mariku had been so sweet to her and inquired about her bruises before but she always told him before that night it was an accident. She was so clumsy, so foolish and irresponsible. Such a needy and disobedient brat. At least, that is what she had always been told. She was never grateful enough and if all was not perfect in their happy home when he would return then it was her and her older brothers fault.

Despite their tiffs, despite the bruises and the screaming and resentment... She still loved her father. But she would go back, she knew she would. She had considered living with her mother but she had not been much better. At least her father was not home much and he could be avoided most of the time. it was just... how things were.

Lithe fingers tracing over dusty shelves and picture frames. She examined it all, hazel hues studying features in the frames as she finally set eyes on one she presumed to be her friend. He looked so different.. Standing next to his family with a small smile, though it did not resemble the one he wore now. The one he flashed her now and again seemed more painful. Forced, even.

"Mariku.. is this you?" She questioned lightly, plucking the frame up as she wiped away the dust with her fingertips. She held the thing up, presenting it to the older man as he was removing his coat. It seemed to catch him off guard, jaw setting a little as he recalled the picture. Things were simpler then... His mother standing next to his father behind him and two of his siblings. His mother, round with a child- before Malik was born. His eyes narrowed before he was taking the picture frame from the girl and setting it on the mantel.

"Yes... a long time ago." He spoke somewhat sharply as he cleared his throat. Serenity holding a look of curiosity and sympathy on her face though she did not question further. He seemed upset... best to let it be, she thought. A question looming in the back of her mind she felt perhaps she should wait to ask now.

It was a bad time.

.~.~.~.

Several weeks of dusting, organizing and throwing out old relics Mariku did not wish to look at any longer and the house was looking much better already. The water was running again properly and though the heat was a bit lacking, they still had a fireplace. Thankfully it was still spring and Mariku had time to gather firewood for winter. There had been two bedrooms, one in which his parents had slept and the other that he and all his siblings shared when they were young. It was small but he had decided it was the perfect size for his 'guest'. He himself naturally taking up his parents former room.

Serenity was starting to feel a bit uncomfortable... Mariku seemed to be putting so much work into this place not just for himself but for her. Like she was planning on living here with him.. surely he didn't think that? But every time she felt the need to ask or reassure him that he didn't need to clean 'her' room up for her, well... the words wouldn't come. She felt guilty. Would it be rude to ask to go home now? Nonsense... nonsense... of course not. Mariku was sweet and he was just doing his best to make things nice for her as a guest. Though- she would be sad when she wouldn't be able to see him anymore.. they would be so far apart now when she went home..

It had been a fairly quiet day. The gentle breeze blowing through the open windows of Mariku's Home. The back yard holding wild flowers and tall grass that rocked in the wind. To occupy time she had taken it upon herself to gather an array of flowers. Collecting them in a vase she sat in the center of the kitchen table. Picking at crumpled petals or leaves like a preening bird. Words lingering on her tongue as she licked her lips nervously.

Why did she feel so uneasy?

This was Mariku after all..

It felt... off.. not like any other time they had been around each other in silence up until this point. She could feel his eyes on her.. Like he himself had something to tell her? As she glanced over at the older male, she took note of how he was looking at her. Intense and focused. Like he could see through her- what was that look for!? He'd never looked at her that way and so sudden.. granted today had been different. Uneventful but different. He did not make casual conversation or inquire about her like he had so much before. He was relatively silent all day...

She smiled nervously, unsure what else to do at the gaze before turning her head away as she swallowed.

Why?

She was feeling very uncomfortable in her own skin all of a sudden. Unbeknownst to her the cogs in Mariku's head shifting. Today was different. He'd spent night after night with her in his home and sat beside her.. talked to her.. watched her endlessly like a piece of moving art. He couldn't lie anymore. He couldn't pretend.. she was here and he was here and they were alone and no one was around to ruin his paradise so why then, had he waited? He hardly realized he'd been staring at her for so long, deep in his thoughts and conflict until he realized she'd turned away from him. It would be okay... it would be okay because he was working so hard for her! He was making everything perfect for her and even if she was frightened at first, she would grow to love him as he loved her. It was meant to be, and that was that.

This was it... no more pretend. No more denial of his heaven. No more denial of his needs. She would accept it all if not now in due time.

"Serenity..."

His voice was pointed as he stood from his spot. Circling around the kitchen table where she still fussed with the flowers. Her head peeking over her shoulder as she pulled her hair from one shoulder to the other. Hazel eyes looking a bit more timid then usual. "Yes... Mariku?" Hyper aware all at once, of everything. The table seemed so close and so did he. The door seemed so far away.

Was the air getting thinner?

Then, those words cut through the air like a blade and she had herd them loud and clear but she had to again. Had to brush the first off as a silly mistake or slippage of the tongue. Had to come back to reality from what had obviously been a dream. the softest of sounds leaving her lips with a gentle "Hm..?"

He felt closer.

"I said, I love you." His tone was even and factual, serious as he could be. No sign of a dream or misunderstanding for miles. Not even the slightest bit. There was no mistake. Her mind searching for something else. Like a friend? He means like a friend! Obviously- how silly of her! "I... I care for you a lot too Mariku. You are a very dear friend to me. You've done a lot and-" Her arm was grabbed as she was jerked around to face him. Eye to eye as she leaned away as much as she could. Her lower back hitting the table. The man in front of her far to close to her and his grip unyielding. She was a smart girl, and inside she knew what was happening. All the silliness and the misunderstanding of some kind man helping her melting away in two, steely lilac eyes.

Serenity did what she could think to do. She laughed. Pulling her arm away she laughed and slunk her way out from between the table and Mariku. "Hahah... you're so funny Mariku! I never thought you were one for tricks like that!" She giggled, waving a hand dismissively. It had to be a joke, there was no other explanation in her mind. It had to be! though... He kept giving her that look. He seemed annoyed, even?

The laughed died out and the lighthearted girls face fell. All at once it was silent again and she seemed to choke on her words. "Y-you're joking... you're not joking...? I... I want to go home." She bit into her lower lip anxiously, taking a step back.

Mariku straightened himself out, towering over her as the cold word fell from his lips. "No."

Another step back and the girl was wide eyed, flooded with disbelief. "You can't be serious..." She was getting on his nerves. Brows furrowing. "I've never been more serious.. you aren't going home because this is your home now. I did all of this for you.. can't you see that?" The man taking a step towards her.

"You can't keep me here?! Mariku! Listen to yourself- please?!"

The distance between them was closed very quickly, Mariku wasting no time in snatching up the girls arm again. This time much rougher then the last. Jerking the girl along with him, no time given to protest to any of it. "Get off of me. We aren't friends anymore! I want to go home!" She shrieked. Fighting to yank her arm free as she was dragged back towards her room. Heart pounding and her head spinning as she struggled to take it all in. This man that had been helping her, joking with her, sitting with her quietly as he read was now hurt her. His knuckles practically white with the hold he had on her arm. Everything tumbling down in his mind. No going back...

She was tossed into her room, her body meeting the floor all to abruptly as he head snapped back from the force, smashing against the wooden surface with a loud crack. Pain searing in her skull as she gasped, forcing herself to look back at her newfound captor.

"We aren't friends... we're lovers."

The words sent shivers up her spine and disgust pooling in her stomach. She never wanted this... she'd been gone so long already she wondered if Jou was even alive anymore. She had been so selfish.. she ran away and left him with the monster thinking she'd found the rabbit hole to safety. Only to realize she was on her knees at the guillotine. Her neck bared to the red king, but there was no mad hatter or cat to save her.

She had done as many children were told not to do and trusted a warm stranger with her life. Coming in and out of consciousness she couldn't bare to look at him. She thought she herd the door slam anyway. Her head lifted just enough to realize, she'd never noticed before...

Had the window in her room always had bars on it?


End file.
